


Under the Influence

by shiroyasha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroyasha/pseuds/shiroyasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Let me help you,’ Eren repeated. ‘It’s my fault that you are like this. I’ll take care of you, if you’ll let me, sir.’ He placed a hand gingerly on Levi’s thigh.<br/>‘Jaeger…’<br/>‘I-I know this isn’t what you want,’ he said quickly. ‘But given your condition, I’m sure I can do a better job. You can…’ he lowered his head, ‘you can close your eyes, if it helps. Pretend I’m someone else.’</p><p>Jean's little prank of spiking Eren's drink with a potent aphrodisiac backfires as it find its way to Levi instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

By the time Eren made his way to the hall, the party was already in full swing, if the ear-splitting ruckus was anything to go by. Soldiers far too loud and far too red in the face than was appropriate pranced around the hall, clapping each other on the back, roaring at badly made jokes.

Eren didn’t blame them. Celebrations were few and far between in the Survey Corps and the soldiers seized any opportunity they can get to unwind and forget, albeit temporarily, the grim tasks awaiting them. After barely making it back alive from their last mission that was two harrowing weeks of constant vigilance and sleepless nights, Eren too, was more than happy to unwind and give up having to think all together.

Perhaps that was the reason why he didn’t see it coming.

‘Hey, Jaeger!’

Eren turned at the sound of his name to see Jean making his way over. Looking back on the event now, the giant smirk on his face should have already set off warning bells right then and there but, well, hindsight was a bitch.

‘Hey _buddy_ ,’ Jean threw one arm around Eren’s shoulder. ‘Look what I got for you. No need to thank me, just do my cleaning duty for a week and we’ll call it even.’

Eren looked down and felt his mouth drop. Jean was holding a tankard of beer.

‘How did you get that? The new recruits _never_ got to drink!’

Whatever can be said of the Survey Corps, the soldiers knew how to fight hard and play harder. On those rare occasions when Erwin ordered alcohol to be brought from town, pandemonium almost always ensued, with soldiers rushing madly to the beer barrels, elbowing and kicking others out of the way in an attempt to get to the front. Needless to say, the new recruits were no match against these veterans, and while a few daring newbies – Eren would bet his money on Sasha – were brave enough to force their way past shoving limbs and the occasional bite, most recruits had to make do with fruit juice.

‘I was on duty for carrying the barrels to the hall,’ Jean explained, looking mightily pleased with himself. ‘Not many people were around at the time, _so,_ I took the liberty of helping myself to a little, if you know what I mean?’

‘Urgh, your breath stinks of booze. You didn’t just have ‘a little’, did you?’

‘All right, you got me! I couldn’t help myself.’ Jean laughed loudly, making Eren wonder just how much he had drunk beforehand. ‘Beer fresh from the barrel just tastes fucking amazing, you know? Well anyway, I knew that once everyone else arrived, you’d have no chance of getting near the booze so I saved one _especially_ for you. Here, drink it.’

Only by some minute smidgeon of sense lurking somewhere in the back of his head did Eren pause to ask, ‘why are you being nice to me?’

Jean coughed loudly. ‘We’re _celebrating_ , Jaeger! Another expedition that we didn’t end up being titan food. Maybe I’m just feeling happy, and this is my way of showing that I’m grateful for all the things you did without being disgusting about it. Now are you going to drink it or am I going to force it down your throat?’

Eren grinned, not needing to be told twice. He looked at the golden liquid in his hand. He couldn’t remember the last time he had tasted alcohol. Bringing the tankard to his mouth, he was about to take a drink when movement by the entrance caught his attention. He glanced sideways…and quite forgot what he was doing.

Levi had just entered the hall, followed closely behind by a very excited Hanji. Eren’s heart skipped a beat as he took in Levi’s attire. For once, the man was out of his rigid uniform, dressed casually in a pair of dark, loose-hanging trousers and a simple white shirt. He looked relaxed and so different from his usual self that Eren couldn’t stop staring.

‘Woohoo! Looks like the party’s started already!’

Even through the din, Hanji’s loud voice was unmissable. She scanned the surrounding with excitement, practically bouncing on the spot in her eagerness to dive into the crowd. ‘Come on Levi, let’s go get boozed up.’

Levi looked unimpressed by her comment. ‘Good luck trying to get through them lot,’ he indicated with a nod towards the beer barrels, or at least, the spot where a small-sized mountain of human bodies was starting to form. ‘I’m not going near that.’

‘Levi, my dear, you’re the _corporal_! This is where you use your authority and get them to move!’

‘I am not pulling rank just to get some beer that probably taste of cat piss. Do it yourself if you’re so keen.’

‘Aww come on, you’re no fun,’ Hanji whined. ‘At this rate there won’t be any left!’

Eren felt his body move towards his superior officers on its own accord. Next thing he knew, he was standing in front of Levi, who looked up at him in mild surprise.

Close up, Eren noticed that the top two buttons of his shirt were undone, tantalizingly revealing his collarbones – something Eren rarely got to see since the man was always wearing his cravat.

He had really nice collarbones, Eren decided.

‘Jaeger.’

Realizing he had been caught staring, Eren cleared his throat. ‘If you like, sir, you can have mine.’ He held out his own tankard. ‘It’ll probably take forever if you tried to get one now, and I don’t really mind queuing up. I haven’t drank from it yet!’ he added hastily, thinking perhaps Levi might be disgusted by the thought of sharing someone else’s cup.

Levi stared at Eren’s outstretched hand, not moving.

‘It’s not poisoned or anything, I promise,’ Eren laughed, starting to feel self-conscious.

‘Eren, you sweet heart! That’s so nice of you,’ Hanji cooed. ‘Well, if Mr. Ungrateful here isn’t going to have it, then don’t mind if I…’ She reached out for the tankard but Levi’s hand beat hers to it. Eren felt a shiver as the man’s fingers brushed against his in the process.

‘Tch, I didn’t say I didn’t want it, four-eyes. Go get your own. You sure about this, Jaeger?’

Eren nodded eagerly, his heart suddenly doing summersaults as though Levi had just accepted his love confession instead of a drink. Unfortunately, that was when he caught sight of Jean, whose inexplicable expression of panic brought Eren out of his giddiness. He frowned – now Jean was making frantic gestures for him to come over.

Reluctantly, Eren excused himself and walked over. As soon as he was within grabbing distance, Jean dragged Eren by the arm and pulled him to one side.

‘What the fuck did you do that for?’ Jean hissed.

‘Do what?’ Eren stared at him in bafflement.

‘The _drink_! Why the hell did you have to give it to him?’

‘I was just trying to be helpful! You heard them – there’d be no beer left if they lined up for it. It would be a shame if they couldn’t drink anything for the celebration.’

Jean let out a frustrated noise, rolling his eyes skyward as though asking some higher power for strength.

‘Jaeger,’ he said seriously. ‘You _cannot_ let Levi drink that beer.’

‘Why not?’

‘ _Because_ …!’ Jean ran an agitated hand through his hair. ‘Because it just… won’t end well, ok?’

‘What, you going to tell me you put something in that drink?’ Eren scoffed.

Jean suddenly seemed fascinated with his shoes.

‘Kirstein. Did you put something – ’

‘Yes, fine I _did_ , Ok? I spiked it.’

‘Why the fuck would you do that?’

‘Keep your voice down! Do you want Levi to overhear?’

‘What did you put in it?’ Eren hissed urgently. ‘I swear to god, if you put some sort of laxative – ’

‘No! Don’t be gross, god!’

‘Then what…’ Fear started to creep in as Eren watched Jean struggle to spit out whatever it was that he had put in the drink. ‘Jean…’ he whispered. ‘You didn’t put pois – ’

‘ _No_! Jesus, Jaeger, I wouldn’t poison you! Look, it’s…it’s something that makes you…perform better, all right?’

Eren stared at him blankly.

‘It makes you horny as shit,’ Jean clarified bluntly. ‘Gives you a constant boner and drives you insane with desire. At least that’s what the seller told me.’

‘Why the hell would you give me that?’ Eren rolled his eyes in exasperation. ‘Just for laughs?’

‘No. Well yes, partly,’ Jean actually had the audacity to smirk a little. If the situation weren’t so dire, Eren would have given him a black eye already. ‘I was also trying to help you.’

‘I don’t need help getting it up, Kirstein,’ Eren growled indignantly.

‘I meant your problem with Levi. Your stupid crush on him that’s giving everyone secondhand embarrassment.’

There was a beat of silence. Eren choked on his own spit trying to come back with some sort of refute. ‘I-I don’t…’

‘Save it, Jaeger. You can’t hide your emotions for shit. You are so obvious about it I’m sure the man himself knows. I just thought that, since you are temporarily rooming with him because of your flooded basement, it might be a good chance for you to finally make a move.’

‘By literally jumping him because I can’t control myself? Oh sure, that’s very smart, Kirstein. Fucking genius.’

‘Look, I admit I didn’t really think this one through. I just thought I was doing you a favor by goading you into action.’

‘The only thing you’ve goaded me into doing is drugging my commanding officer. _Fuck_.’ Eren covered his face with his hands. ‘I even joked about how the drink wasn’t poisoned. Kirstein, I am actually going to kill you.’

‘Yeah well, save that for later,’ Jean grumbled. ‘We have bigger problems. You need to stop Levi from drinking that beer.’

Eren glanced over his shoulder. Levi and Hanji had not moved far from their original spot, still deep in talk about something.

‘His cup is still almost full,’ Jean whispered. ‘He can’t have taken more than a few sips. There’s still a chance to stop this.’

‘What am I supposed to do, just take it off him?’

‘Something like that.’

‘ _You_ do it then! Or come with me, this is all your fault anyway!’

‘He’s going to find it suspicious if I go too. Just find some excuse to take the cup from him. You’re only wasting time standing here.’

Even as he spoke, Eren watched with a faint sense of horror as Levi took another gulp. Hanji said something with a gesture towards the room, and then walked away.

‘He’s alone! Now’s your chance!’ Jean urged, shoving Eren forward.

‘But –’

‘Just _go_!’

~~~

For the second time that evening, Levi looked up in surprise as Eren stood in front of him, a strained smile plastered on his face.

‘You again. What is it?’

Sweating profusely, Eren forced himself to speak. ‘I, urm, I just realized that the beer I gave you is warm. Why don’t I take your cup and I’ll go get some ice to put in it.’ He reached out gingerly but Levi moved his hand out of the away.

‘It’s fine, Jaeger. It’s not too bad.’

‘B-but warm beer tastes awful.’

‘It’s cheap beer, it’ll taste like shit either way. I can deal with it.’

‘Y-you sure?’ Eren was babbling now. ‘Because I really don’t mind getting that ice. Ice is nice! Haha, that rhymed.’

Levi stared at him. ‘I hope you haven’t been smoking anything you shouldn’t, Jaeger.’

‘N-no! I just thought that it’d be a shame not to enjoy the beer at its best condition, and it really won’t take me long to get the ice and – ’

Levi’s eyes narrowed and Eren gulped at the way steel grey eyes studied him. This was bad. He was starting to get suspicious.

‘Why are you so adamant about – ’

‘I wanted an indirect kiss!’ Eren all but shrieked in his desperation. Somewhere behind him he was pretty sure he heard Jean choke. He hoped it killed him.

Eren had to give Levi credit for not reacting, because if someone else had spewed this shit to him, he would have laughed or punched the person in the face. As it were, the man merely raised a questioning eyebrow and waited for the boy to elaborate.

‘I, uh, I wanted to get an… indirect kiss… s-so I thought I’d wait for you to drink from the tankard, and then I’d…take it and d-drink from it myself… and then…’

He wanted to die from embarrassment. Of all the excuses he could think of, _this_ was what his pathetic excuse of a brain came up with. Jesus fucking Christ, he could at least have said it was a dare or something - that would have made it slightly less creepy. Now he just looked like a deranged pervert.

Apparently Levi thought so too because he was looking at him with a mixture of concern and…was that pity?

‘Putting aside the issue of your…questionable attempt, don’t you think it would be much easier to drink from the cup first and _then_ give it to me, pretending that you haven’t touched it?’

Eren blinked. He had a good point.

‘That’s…true,’ he said lamely.

The agonizing silence that followed was thankfully disrupted by the sudden appearance of Erwin, who placed a hand lightly on Levi’s shoulder. ‘Do you have a minute? There’s something I want to discuss with you.’

‘Sure, I was just leaving.’ Levi gave Eren another piercing look. ‘I’m going to pretend this conversation never happened.’

Having quite literally nothing left to say, Eren watched helplessly as Levi walked away.

~~~

Eren and Jean observed Levi carefully for the rest of the night, looking for any telltale signs of the drug taking effect. The first hour had been awful on the nerves. Eren found himself holding his breath every time Levi shifted his legs or adjusted his clothes, but in the end they all seemed to be genuine, innocent actions. The second hour, they watched Levi walk around the hall, speaking with people here and there. He had finished his beer long by then, and was on his third, courtesy of Hanji, who had somehow managed to procure more. By the third hour of nothing out of place happening, Eren was starting to feel a little miffed and, dare he admit, ever so slightly disappointed. He would be lying to say he hadn’t been at least a _little_ bit curious about what Levi would be like in a highly aroused state. He tried not to dwell on that line of thought for long because it would only lead to awkward boners and Levi had already caught him out on having improper thoughts once already.

Eren watched as Levi, now sitting by the tables next to Erwin, tilted his head to hear something Erwin was saying over the noise. The blond man leaned in, his mouth hovering close – much to close in Eren’s opinion – to Levi’s ear. He must have said something funny because Levi’s lips quirked up in a smile and Eren felt his heart give a painful twist. He wished he was the one making Levi laugh instead.

‘I think I got conned by that seller,’ Jean said glumly, bringing Eren out of his thoughts.

‘Serves you right,’ Eren snapped. ‘I hope they ripped you off too.’

Jean yawned loudly. ‘Well, I’m calling it a night now that we know the drug didn’t work.’

‘I’m still not through with you, Kirstein. Don’t think for a minute that I’ve forgiven you for the shit you pulled.’

‘Fine, fine I owe you one. Night, Jaeger.’

After Jean left, Eren returned dutifully to watching Levi. He wasn’t even sure why he was doing it anymore, since the drug clearly was a fake. He frowned, noticing that Erwin now had one hand resting lightly on Levi’s thigh. Either Levi didn’t notice, or was allowing it to happen. Eren clenched and unclenched his hands.

After several more minutes of watching Erwin edging closer and closer to Levi, Eren couldn’t take it anymore and he too, left for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Eren didn’t realize he had been subconsciously waiting up for Levi until the he found himself releasing a long-held breath after the set of footsteps passed by his door and faded into the distance. He sighed and turned over in his bed, disappointed.

After returning from the celebration, feeling strangely down from seeing Erwin’s intimate display with Levi, Eren had quickly washed up and changed into his nightclothes. Determined to just go to sleep, he had rolled out his makeshift bed – more like a glorified mattress if he was honest – on the floor next to Levi’s bed, and was about to lie down when he paused, eyes drifting guiltily over to the clean, crisp sheets on the bed.

The bed Levi slept in every single night.

Knowing full well how pathetic and downright creepy he was acting, he had knelt beside the bed and, every so gently, placed his cheek against the pillow. Coolness met his skin, and he inhaled, taking in the faint smell of soap and a scent that was so distinctively Levi it made his heart flutter.

Then, another set of loud footsteps made him almost jump out of his skin and he hastily scrambled into his own bed, hiding his flaming face under the covers.

He must have waited for over an hour, wondering anxiously whether Levi was still with Erwin and why it was taking him forever to come back. His chest constricted uncomfortably at the thought that he might not return to his bed tonight.

It was with these uneasy thoughts that he finally drifted off to sleep.

~~~

The next time he woke up, the room was in pitch darkness. Puzzled as to what had startled him awake, he held his breath and listened.

‘Shit.’

It was uttered softly, barely a whisper and Eren would have missed it completely if not for the fact that he had been straining his ears. There was a sound of rustling and fumbling. Then a loud thud. Eren bit back a yelp of surprise when he felt something bump against his feet.

He bolted up, squinting into the darkness. By the end of his bed, he could make out a dark figure hunched over on the floor, unmoving.

‘Corporal?’ Concern flooded through Eren’s body and he threw off his covers.

‘Don’t come over!’

The odd urgency in Levi’s voice made Eren stop dead in his track. Torn between following Levi’s order and wanting to check if he was all right, Eren settled for kneeling on his bed, peering anxiously towards the dark figure.

‘Are you feeling sick? Do you need me to get you – ’

‘I’m fine.’ Though his voice was calmer this time, Eren couldn’t help but think it sounded rather forced. ‘I tripped on my way to the toilet, that’s all. Go back to sleep.’

Now Eren was just downright suspicious. Since when did Corporal Levi trip over anything? And even if he _did_ trip – laughable as that sounded – there was no way the clean-obsessed man would voluntarily spend even half a second longer than was necessary in direct contact with the floor while wearing his nightclothes.

Something was definitely not right. Given Levi’s hate for being fussed over, Eren wouldn’t put it past the man to have fallen off the bed, broken an ankle and _still_ not say anything. He couldn’t just sit by and watch.

‘What are you doing?’ Levi demanded when Eren got up to walk purposefully across the room.

‘I’m sorry, sir, but you’re acting strange and I need to…it won’t take long.’ He felt around the desk and found the box of matches. Striking one alight, he lit one of the lanterns.

Eren’s eyes widened. Levi looked a lot worse for wear in the candlelight. He was lying flat on the floor on his stomach, one arm straining in vain to raise himself off the ground. His legs pushed against the floor feebly, movements oddly uncoordinated.

‘ _Sir_!’ Eren rushed to Levi’s side and put a hand on the man’s shoulder.

‘…told you I’m _fine_ ,’ Levi growled through clenched teeth. He tried to shrug off Eren’s hand but seemed to lack even the strength to do that, his shoulders shaking precariously.

‘Sure you are,’ Eren said with a frown. ‘That’s why you’re still lying on the floor.’

‘Just go back to bed, brat.’

Eren sighed. ‘Sir, you can’t honestly expect me to just leave you here and fall back asleep, right? At least let me help you off the floor.’ Without waiting for a reply, he wound one of Levi’s arms around his shoulder, his other hand around Levi’s back and tried to lift him up. The man was a lot heavier than he expected.

‘Jaeger, let go of me!’

‘Whoa! Don’t struggle or I’m going to –’

Too late.

Losing his footing on his duvet, Eren tumbled backwards, pulling Levi along with him. The air was squeezed out of his lungs with the impact, leaving him temporarily breathless and stunned.

When his senses eventually returned, his brain registered the fact that Levi was sprawled on top of him, and he was suddenly quite out of breath again.

Levi was heavy, but the weight of his body pressed firmly along Eren’s felt so good he wished he could freeze this moment in time forever. Levi’s face was barely inches away from his; he could hear the man trying to catch his breath, hot puffs of air hitting his neck, sending shivers down his spine. If Eren turned his head, and he was dying to do so, he would be able to brush his lips against the man’s cheek and nuzzle into his neck.

Eren may just have found his personal heaven. If titans attacked right this second, he would have happily stayed in this exact same spot.

‘Get off me.’ Levi’s angry voice broke the moment.

‘Technically speaking,’ Eren pointed out. ‘You’re the one who is on top of _me_.’

‘Do I look like I give a damn?’

‘No, sir.’ Sighing inwardly, regretting that there was nothing he could say to stall time, he supported Levi’s back with one hand and tried to heave both of them up. In the process, he drew his knees up for strength, unintentionally wedging one between and up Levi’s legs.

He heard Levi’s pained gasp before his brain could decode the identity of the strange hardness that was now suddenly digging into his thigh.

When realization came – and it took a while because who could blame him for having trouble believing that Corporal Levi’s _erection_ , of all things, could be pressing against him – Eren was pretty sure his heart stopped beating momentarily. His mind must have been stunned into stupidity because the only thing he could think of was that he would very much like to hear Levi’s lovely gasp again.

Without thinking, he pressed his thigh into the man’s crotch again.

‘ _Fuck,_ what is wrong with you!’ Levi hissed, his whole body jolting violently. ‘Can’t you just pretend you didn’t notice like a normal fucking person and move on?’

Levi’s reaction brought Eren out of his stupor, as though it served as confirmation that this situation wasn’t just the fiction of his wistful imagination.

‘S-sorry!’ Eren stuttered. ‘I just couldn’t believe that you…that you got…h-hard.’

‘Don’t flatter yourself, brat, it wasn’t because of you.’

The words should have made Eren disappointed, but he couldn’t stop himself from shivering at the way Levi’s low voice vibrated right next to his ear. One of his arms had curled around Eren’s shoulder during the fall and he could almost fool himself into thinking that Levi was holding him.

He heard the man make an impatient noise. ‘Well, now that you know, I guess there’s no need to pussyfoot around.’ Except for the fact that he was still somewhat breathless, the man sounded remarkably unembarrassed, to the point where Eren almost felt indignant. If the situation had reversed and Levi was the one to catch Eren with a raging hard-on, Eren knew he’d be one awkward babbling mess.

‘Help me off the floor, Jaeger. There’s something…not right with me. I’ve never felt like this before.’

‘S-sure it’s not because of me?’ Eren joked weakly.

‘I bet it was Hanji’s damn whisky,’ Levi murmured, ignoring Eren’s comment. ‘I must have drank more than I thought…but that can’t explain how…’

Something clicked inside Eren’s head.

Jean’s drug.

How could he have forgotten about the spiked drink?

‘Oh, shit. The beer worked?’

The words were out before he could stop himself. He gasped and clapped one hand over his mouth – could he _be_ any more obvious _?_ – and hoped against all hope that somehow Levi hadn’t heard him.

No such luck.

Levi went completely still. Despite the heat of their bodies pressed together, Eren could have sworn the room temperature plummeted. The thrilling weight of Levi’s body now suddenly felt suffocating. In the agonizing silence, Eren could hear the man putting two and two together with discerning speed.

Oh fuck, he was going to get murdered.

‘ _Jaeger_ …’

It was both amazing and terrifying how Levi managed to convey so many different emotions of ‘I am going disembowel you’ into a single word.

Eren propped Levi in a sitting position against the base of his bed in the quietest, swiftest manner before backing away so that he was out of striking distance.

‘I can explain…’ he began hastily, and mentally kicked himself for starting off with such a cliché.

‘You _drugged_ my drink!’ Levi hissed, grey eyes blazing with so much fury Eren’s knee actually gave way. He was absolutely livid, and worst of all, he was looking at Eren as though reevaluating everything he knew or had come to assume about him.

Eren panicked, knowing that he was seconds away from losing Levi’s trust that he had spent months building up.

‘I didn’t drug it, I swear,’ Eren pleaded. ‘That beer, it wasn’t meant for you.’

Levi’s eyes narrowed. ‘Yet I specifically remember you were the one who gave it to me, or are you telling me you put something in there that altered memory too?’ Eren had never heard Levi sound so cold.

‘I didn’t know it was drugged when I gave it to you! Jea – one of the recruits bought some kind of drug from the city and thought it would be funny to spike my drink with it. When you and Squad Leader Hanji were talking about how difficult it was to get a drink, I overhead and wanted to be useful so I offered you mine. I really had no idea that it was drugged. Once I realized, I tried to take it away from you but you didn’t listen.’

Levi’s eyes flashed. ‘Are you suggesting that it was my fault, Jaeger?’

‘No! I just…I just wanted you to know that I tried to stop it once I knew!’

‘But you didn’t try very hard, did you?’ Levi snapped. ‘All it took was telling me the truth and none of this would have happened.’

Eren opened his mouth and then closed it again. He had nothing to say to that.

‘You do realize that drugging a commanding officer, drugging _anyone_ , is a crime, don’t you?’

Eren nodded, feeling miserable. ‘I…it’s my fault, sir, I’m sorry. I should have told you about the drink right away. But please, you’ve _got_ to believe me, I would never knowingly do something like this to you, sir, I _swear_.’

He was groveling now, quite literally, since when his knee gave out he had sunk down on the floor and was now practically on all fours, looking desperately at the corporal.

Levi closed his eyes, brows furrowed, looking as though he was exercising every single ounce of his willpower to remain calm.

‘Did this piss poor excuse of a recruit tell you what kind of drug it was?’ he asked tersely.

Eren’s face flushed. ‘He said it was supposed to make you…aroused.’

‘Tch, I thought as much. No wonder I…’ he look down subconsciously, and Eren’s eyes followed his gaze to his crotch, where his hard-on was clearly tenting his loose trousers. Eren swallowed. It was one thing to feel Levi’s erection against his thigh, but it was something else to see it. Despite the dire situation, Eren felt his stomach tighten and heat gather in his own crotch. Levi was leaning against the bed, one leg drawn up against his chest, the other resting sideways on the floor. Though Eren knew it was unintentional, he looked tantalizingly inviting with his legs splayed open, the waistband of his trousers hanging low on his hipbones, shirt teasingly rumpled to reveal a patch of lean stomach.

‘Keep staring like that, Jaeger, and I’m going to start to doubting your story,’ Levi said coldly.  

Eren’s face blazed. ‘I wasn’t – I mean, yes, I was staring but I – it wasn’t meant – ’

‘Just shut it, Jaeger, I don’t have the energy to deal with you right now.’ Levi let out a pained sigh, and attempted to raise himself off the floor. His backside left the floor for all of one inch before his arms failed him and he sat slumped back down again with a grimace.

‘The drug has some sort of muscle relaxant in it,’ he said in irritation. ‘I can’t move by myself. Jaeger, take me to the toilet.’

‘W-what are you going to do in the toilet?’ Eren blurted out, then felt his face heat up as Levi flashed him an incredulous look.

‘Are you actually stupid or do I have to spell it out for you? I’m going to take care of _this_ ,’ – he gestured downward with his head – ‘situation obviously.’

‘But…you said yourself that you can’t move your body properly. H-how will you – ’

‘That’s my problem to deal with, not yours,’ Levi snapped. ‘Just get me to the toilet and leave me be.’

Eren swallowed loudly. If he thought too much about it he would lose his nerve. ‘Let me help you,’ he whispered, and he must have a death wish because he found himself crawling towards Levi, ignoring his warning glare, stopping only until he was kneeling over the man.

Levi watched him with wary eyes.

‘Let me help you,’ Eren repeated. ‘It’s my fault that you are like this. I’ll take care of you, if you’ll let me, sir.’ He placed a hand gingerly on Levi’s thigh.

‘Jaeger…’

‘I-I know this isn’t what you want,’ he said quickly. ‘But given your condition, I’m sure I can do a better job. You can…’ he lowered his head, ‘you can close your eyes, if it helps. Pretend I’m someone else.’

Levi’s breath hitched. ‘I swear to god, if you planned this from the beginning – ’

Eren didn’t wait for him to finish. He grabbed Levi’s erection through his trousers and squeezed.

‘Shit,’ Levi gasped, his body coiling around Eren’s hand.

The sound was so arousing Eren felt his own cock stiffen. He squeezed again, this time with varying pressure, massaging and rubbing through the thin fabric. Eren watched, spellbound, as Levi squeezed his eyes shut, actually biting his bottom lip in an effort to keep from making a sound.

All it did was to make Eren want to hear Levi moan. He loosened the drawstrings of the trousers, slipping his hand past the waistband. He found Levi’s stiff cock, wet and alarmingly hot – Eren supposed it was be due to the drug. Gripping the shaft firmly, he gave an experimental pump.

Levi’s strained moan went straight to Eren’s cock and wiped his mind clean of everything. He tightened his grip and gave several strong pumps. Levi’s body jerked and his head fell backward, hitting the bed with a loud thud. Eren stared at the exposed throat, fighting off the urge to sink his teeth into the delicate flesh. He gave a few more jerks, making Levi gasp and squirm.

‘Does it feel good, sir?’

‘F-fuck off,’ Levi forced out through clenched teeth. His face was flushed a deep pink, eyes squeezed shut, refusing to look at the younger man. With a stab of pain, Eren realized Levi was probably trying to imagine it was someone else touching to him.

‘Sorry, sir. I’ll make you come real soon,’ Eren murmured. He quickened his pace, fist flying up and down along the shaft, pumping for all it’s worth. It didn’t take long for Levi to climax, coating Eren’s hand with warm wetness. But as Eren continued to wring him through the last of his orgasm, he realized that Levi’s cock wasn’t showing any signs of softening.

‘What are you doing?’ Levi asked as Eren wound one arm behind his back.

‘I’m moving you to my mattress so you can lay down, sir. The angle is awkward when you’re sitting.’

Something about the way Levi remained unresisting as Eren laid him down and straddled his thighs sent a thrill through him. Eren wasn’t deluded; he knew the only reason Levi wasn’t fighting back was because he physically _couldn’t_ , but it didn’t stop his cock from twitching as his mind conjured up all sort of things he had always fantasized doing to Levi. ‘Getting off on the thought of violating a commanding officer, that’s quite some hobby you got,’ Levi said, as though sensing his lewd thoughts.

His words stung. Eren would have given anything for this to be a mutual experience. He knew he was only being tolerated because of the unfortunate circumstances they found themselves in, knew that to Levi, he was nothing more than a tool for release, a tool that would no longer be needed once the drug wore off.

But as long as the drug was in place, Eren thought to himself, watching Levi’s long lashes flutter shut as he forced back another moan, he would milk this experience for all it’s worth.

‘Not just _any_ commanding officer,’ Eren said, staring down hungrily at Levi. ‘Just you, sir.’

He shifted up along Levi’s legs until he was lying on top of the man. Body pounding with adrenaline and lust, he lowered his head and kissed his neck.

‘You’re just getting me off,’ Levi said quickly, turning his head away. ‘There’s no need to be so…intimate.’

‘But wouldn’t you rather enjoy the experience?’ Eren murmured, sucking on Levi’ collar bone. His senses were becoming overwhelmed by Levi’s smell. The more he tasted his skin, the more his mind clouded over with lust. He ran one hand underneath Levi’s shirt, greedily feeling those smooth, taut muscles.

‘Don’t even pretend that you’re doing this for _my_ benefit,’ Levi tried to hiss, but the effect was ruined when Eren pinched his left nipple.

‘You little _shit_ , stop playing with me!’

In response, Eren just rubbed the bud harder, earning a growl from the man. Deciding that the shirt was getting in the way, Eren sat up to remove it, pushing Levi’s arms over his head so the shirt could slide off easily.

He sat still, admiring the view beneath him. In the candlelight, Levi’s ivory skin seemed to glow, the shadows formed by defined muscles thrown into sharp relief. Eren’s eyes raked over his lean stomach, coated in a sheen of sweat, up towards his chest, which rose and fell in time to his rugged breathing, a chest that was broad and covered with…

Eren frowned.

Small, red kiss marks littered across the expanse of Levi’s chest, stopping just at the base of his neck where his shirt collar would have ended.

A strange burning sensation filled Eren’s chest.

‘Did…Erwin leave those?’ he asked stiffly.

Levi stared impassively at him. ‘That’s _Commander_ Erwin to you, and I don’t see how it’s any of you business.’

The sudden burst of anger Eren experienced had him reeling in surprise. He had to take several deep breaths to calm down and tell himself that Levi was right. It was none of his business. He and Levi weren’t a thing.

But the anger still lingered.

‘I changed my mind, sir,’ Eren said, lowering himself onto Levi again. ‘I don’t want you to pretend that I’m someone else.’

He began to kiss Levi chest, fiercely, moving with a sense of urgency and possessiveness. He found Erwin’s old kiss marks, every single one, and sucked hard over them in a primal urge to replace them with his own mark.

Levi hissed as Eren’s teeth bit a little too hard, raising his hands to push weakly against Eren’s shoulders to in an attempt to pry him off. Eren caught one of his wrists easily and pinned it down roughly.

‘The hell are you acting jealous for?’ Levi said between breaths.

In response, Eren dragged his mouth to the man’s neck and began to suck. Levi made a noise of protest, scrabbling at Eren’s shoulders again with his free hand. Eren ignored it, instead grabbing a fistful of Levi’s hair and tugging it so that the man’s neck became more exposed. He licked up along the side, stopping to suckle at the soft spot underneath Levi’s earlobe.

‘Not above the fucking collar!’ Levi growled.

Eren just sucked harder, mind still overcome by the need to lay claim. He knew Levi would flay him alive for his behavior the next morning, but in the heat of the moment, Eren couldn’t bring himself to care. Done with the spot, he moved to another and began to suck again, Levi’s angry noises doing nothing except to turn him on even more. Once he was satisfied, Eren leaned back to admire the red marks blooming prettily across Levi’s neck. His gaze lingered on his parted lips, moving upward to meet his eyes and…

Eren started. Levi’s pupils were blown wide, grey eyes staring at him with, not anger as he had expected, but…could it actually be arousal?

‘You forceful little shit,’ he said shakily. ‘Not even Erwin dares mark my neck like this.’

‘What else doesn’t Erwin dare do?’ Eren asked quickly.

Levi’s eyes glinted. ‘It’s not a damn competition. What am I, a fucking trophy? Is that what this is? A conquest to satisfy your ego?’

‘It’s nothing like that!’ Eren replied hotly. ‘I lo – ’

He froze, horrified at what almost spilled out of his mouth. He moved before he could see Levi’s eyes widen, shuffling quickly away from the man’s chest down towards his crotch. With two quick tugs, he pulled Levi’s trousers and boxers off, exposing his straining cock. He spread Levi’s legs apart and settled himself in between.

‘You… don’t have to – ’

Eren closed his lips around Levi’s length without preamble and gave it a harsh suck.

The long moan that came out of Levi’s lips made Eren’s stomach contort with desire. He licked from the base up, tasting the precome that flowed freely down the side. Tonguing at the slit, he took Levi in his mouth again, bobbing his head along the length.

Levi’s fingers were tangled in his hair. Eren couldn’t tell if they were trying to pull his head further down or push it away completely. He doubted Levi himself knew; the man writhed and gasped in Eren’s grip, becoming more undone by the second.

Seeing Levi flushed and so far removed from his normal stoic self awakened something akin to animalistic hunger in Eren. He gripped Levi’s thighs, fingers digging into sensitive skin, taking Levi even deeper into his mouth, ignoring the impulse to gag as he felt it hit the back of his throat.

‘S-stop,’ Levi breathed shakily. ‘I’m going to come.’

Eren sucked hard, constricting his throat at the same time. With a hoarse yell and a violent shudder, hot fluid hit the back of his throat and he swallowed eagerly. Releasing Levi’s cock with a wet pop, he lapped at the rest of the come that dribbled down, enjoying the way Levi’s thighs twitched around him.

He wasn’t particularly surprised to see that the man was still hard despite having come twice already. He could only imagine how frustrated Levi must be feeling. He grabbed Levi’s cock again and began a rhythmic stroke. For the first time that night, he shoved his other hand into his own pants and squeezed his painfully neglected erection, letting out a guttural sigh as he basked in the much-needed friction. He had resisted touching himself the entire time, determined to make this experience be about Levi, but he was starting to reach his limit. Frankly, he was amazed that he had even lasted this long.

Eren worked both of them, trying to keep the pace going. Glancing from the corner of his eyes, he saw that Levi had flung one arm across his face, eyes hidden, mouth parted, panting quietly. The man was probably having trouble coming to terms with the fact that he just came in his younger subordinate’s mouth.

After several minutes of work, Eren’s hands began to tire from the awkward angle he was working from. He had never been a very dexterous person, and getting both of them off in this manner didn’t feel quite as satisfying. Then, inspiration struck and he wondered why he didn’t think of it sooner.

‘What the hell are you up to now?’ Levi demanded, as Eren rolled him over to his side.

Still marveling at the fact that he could manhandle Levi so easily, he shimmied out of his trousers and boxers and laid down directly behind Levi’s back, spooning the shorter man’s body with his own. He worked one arm underneath Levi’s body, while snaking his other arm around his waist. He found Levi’s cock and closed his hand around the throbbing length, thumbing the head. Levi shuddered, the movement resonating through to Eren.

Yes, this was a much better position. Though it was regrettable that now he couldn’t see Levi’s face, the feeling of having the corporal trapped in his arms did all sorts of things to his head. And his cock, which was now practically screaming for attention. He adjusted his hips and bucked forward experimentally so that his cock slid in between Levi’s thighs.

‘ _Fuck_!’ He almost came on the spot from how good it felt. Suddenly overcome by the need for some release, he began to rut into Levi in earnest, forcing his cock in and out of his thighs, relishing in the delicious friction.

‘…not a…fucking….sex toy..!’ Levi said through clenched teeth, his words forced out in bursts from the powerful thrusts.

‘Sorry,’ Eren gasped near his ear. ‘I…can’t help…you feel so good, sir. _So_ good.’ As though to prove his point, he rutted harder, clenching his arms around the man in a powerful hold. He bit into the junction between Levi’s neck and shoulder, eliciting a groan. Wrapped in the throes of his own pleasure, Eren momentarily forgot about Levi’s erection until he noticed the man trying to wrap his hand feebly around his own cock.

‘Sorry, sir. Let me.’

Eren gripped Levi’s length once again – a sensation his hand was beginning to love – and set up a fast pace, fist flying from base to head. At the same time, he rutted into him, keeping his movement in rhythm to the thrusts. Levi’s inner thighs were wet and coated with Eren’s precome, the slick sound of skin sliding against skin obscenely loud in the otherwise silent night. Engulfed in Levi’s heat and scent, his head dizzy with Levi’s gasps and moans, Eren didn’t last very long. He came with a violent shudder, soaking Levi’s thighs further.

Still high on his orgasm, he gave Levi a few more strokes before moving his hand further back. He found Levi’s entrance and rubbed against it.

For the first time that night, Levi tensed.

‘Jaeger, don’t,’ he said softly, and it sounded almost pleading. ‘I can’t…think straight right now.’

Eren swallowed hard, finger still poised outside the entrance. He knew he was being underhanded now, shamelessly taking advantage of the situation, but he could not bear the thought of stopping. Not when Levi was right here, docile and compliant in his arms. He knew he would never get another chance like this.

‘Then don’t think,’ Eren murmured, and forced one finger through the tight muscle.

Levi screamed something incoherent into the mattress, body contorting at the intrusion. Eren kissed his back as though in apology, waiting patiently for him to get accustomed to the feeling. Gently, he drew his finger back, then pushed in again, reveling at how wonderfully hot Levi felt. He added a second finger slowly, watching Levi for any sign of pain. The man’s face was still pressed into the mattress, and Eren would have been worried were it not for the muffled moans he could hear Levi trying to stifle.  

Eren fucked him slowly with his fingers. He savored the way Levi’s body writhed and twisted against his, at the way his shoulders trembled and how he grabbed a fistful of blanket with his hand.

Eren was painfully hard again; this time he wanted more than just Levi’s thighs. He positioned the head of his cock against the entrance, nudging at it several times to give Levi ample warning of what he wanted to do.

‘Wait,’ Levi said shakily, finally lifting his face from the mattress.

‘Sir?’

‘Turn me over. I don’t like doing it like this.’

Eren gently rolled Levi over onto his back. He peered down quietly at him, trying to gauge his reaction.

The man seemed to have resigned himself to the fact that there was nothing he could do to stop the inevitable from happening. Having seemingly let go of whatever it was that he had been fighting this whole time, he now stared back at Eren with eyes dark with unbridled want.

‘Well? You waiting for a fucking invitation?’

Eren never moved so fast. He spread Levi’s legs apart, nesting himself between his thighs. Not quite believing that this was actually happening, he positioned his cock, took a deep breath, and pushed inside of Levi in one firm stroke.

Stars exploded in front of his eyes as intense heat and tightness squeezed him. Levi swore loudly and arched his back. Eren leaned down, burying his face into the crook of his neck, placing open mouth kisses along his throat.

‘… _move_ , brat,’ he heard Levi gasp out and he gladly obliged the man, pulling out just to the tip before thrusting in again. He went slowly, wanting to savor every single second, desperate to etch the feeling of being inside Levi into his flesh. Pushing against the back of Levi’s thighs so that his legs were forced higher and further apart, Eren shuffled still closer, the new angle allowing him to go deeper.

When Eren hit Levi’s prostate, the man’s hoarse scream sent Eren’s mind into a blank, stunned frenzy. Keeping the angle exactly the same, he aimed for the same spot again.

‘Son of a…’Levi gasped, head arching back, the rest of his curse dying into a broken moan. Spurred on by the display, Eren began to thrust at a punishing pace, slamming again and again into Levi, hitting his prostate with merciless precision.

‘…fuck…fuck… _fuck_ ,’ Levi mouthed silently, and damn if Eren didn’t feel proud of having reduced the corporal to a monosyllabic state. He drank in the sight of the man underneath him, looking as wild-eyed and dazed as he felt.

‘Jaeger.’ The word was so softly uttered Eren had to leaned down to hear what Levi wanted.

‘H-harder.’

It really was amazing how Levi could have so much power over Eren with his words. The breathless, almost fragile way Levi uttered that single word was enough to bring Eren to the edge of climax.

‘Anything you want, sir.’ He drove into Levi with all his strength, pounding roughly into him, folding the man almost in half as every inch of his body tried to meld with Levi. They both came around the same time, Levi with a broken scream and Eren with an orgasm so intense he thought he might black out.

Eren lost track of how long they kept at it that night. He worked Levi with his hands and mouth until he was hard enough to fuck again, thanking the stars for his youth and his apparently insatiable lust for Levi. He became more creative and daring as the night went on, pulling Levi up so that the man rode his lap. He found this position especially satisfying because, having no strength to hold himself upright, all Levi could do was cling onto Eren as he thrust up into the man.

It was only until the faint blue tinge of dawn was seeping through the curtains that both men slumped back on the mattress, exhausted and utterly fucked out.

 

~~~

 

The sun was high up in the sky by the time Eren stirred from his comatose sleep. He woke to the warmth of Levi’s body pressed against his chest, their limbs in a tangled mess. Soft, silky hair tickled Eren’s face and he inhaled deeply, the faint scent of shampoo mixed with last night’s lingering smell of sex and sweat making his stomach clench pleasurably. He looked at the man in his arms, still out cold, and marveled at what they did the night before. Slowly, almost reverently, he ran his hand along Levi’s back, savoring the feel of every inch of his ivory skin.

‘Last night wasn’t enough for you?’

Eren started, snatching his hand away. He looked down. Levi’s sleep-laden eyes stared, unamused, back up at him.

‘M-morning, sir,’ Eren said hesitantly. ‘How do you feel?’

Levi scoffed. ‘How do you think I feel. I’m sore as shit.’ He detangled himself from Eren, wincing as he rolled onto his back.

Lamenting the loss of physical contact, Eren stared unabashedly at Levi’s face instead, thinking how beautiful the man looked in the morning light as his dark fluttering lashes cast shadows over grey eyes still glazed with sleep.

‘Can I kiss you, sir?’ Eren asked before he could stop himself.

Levi turned to fix him with an appraising look. ‘Where was this consideration last night when you threw yourself on me without a second thought?’

Eren’s face blazed with heat. ‘K-kisses are…special,’ he mumbled. ‘It didn’t feel right last night…to kiss you.’

Levi raised an eyebrow. ‘And _now_ you think it’s ok?’

Eren looked away, suddenly feeling very small. Stupid. He had let his own emotions get carried away by last night’s drug-induced passion. Emphasis on the drug part. Levi hadn’t been thinking clearly and let Eren take advantage of the situation. Of course Levi wasn’t going look at him differently now or suddenly develop feelings for him just because they had sex. Heck, he probably didn’t even consider it as proper sex.

‘I just thought,’ Eren said quietly, ‘before you have to get up and all this becomes just a memory, I wanted to…’ he sighed and looked down. ‘Never mind, sir. Sorry. Forget I said anything.’

There was a long silence.

‘I still haven’t regained complete control of my muscles,’ Levi said pointedly. ‘I can’t stop you if you decide to do something stupid.’

Eren looked up. Levi met his wide eyes levelly.

Realizing that this was as close to a go-ahead as he was ever going to get, Eren leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Levi’s.

 

It was way past midday before either of them made it outside their room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
